powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Trick or Treat
Trick or Treat is the 54th episode of the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis Kimberly and Skull compete on a game show in hopes of winning a new car, but there's more tricks to worry about than just the questions when Rita's Pumpkin Rapper puts the Power Rangers on the ropes. Plot Kimberly boasts to Trini and Tommy that she is going to be competing on Trick or Treat, the most popular game show in the country, and possibly win a new car. Unfortunately, her opponent just happens to be Skull, whom Bulk claims is going to be unbeatable. Up in the Moon Palace, Rita Repulsa has received word that her new monster Pumpkin Rapper has been planted and is ready to grow. As Trick or Treat begins, the host explains the rules. Each contestant asks him a trick question, and stumping him earns a Pumpkin Point. The one with the most points at the end wins. While the other Rangers are cheering for Kimberly, Tommy (who couldn't go to the show due to having previously signed up for a karate tournament) stumbles onto a pumpkin patch full of rotten pumpkins in the park. Rita panics and has Putties sent down to deter Tommy from finding her monster, but he fights them off and informs Zordon of the attack before heading for the tournament. Kimberly quickly takes an impressive lead on Pumpkin Points, while Bulk helps Skull cheat by giving him hints from the audience. Just when she is one point away from winning, however, the other Rangers gesture to Kimberly that Zordon is calling and she is forced to fake a fainting spell in order to be taken off the set, making Skull the winner by default. Once they arrive at the Command Center, Zordon fills them in on the situation. After morphing, the Rangers arrive in the park and investigate the pumpkins. They suddenly latch onto their heads in an attempt to suffocate the Rangers, but Kimberly avoids getting caught and uses her Blade Blaster to free them. The pumpkins suddenly rise up and turn into pumpkin-headed Putties, and Pumpkin Rapper awakens to challenge the Rangers with both his electrified vines and his horrible rap-lyrics. Zordon is forced to summon Tommy into battle, costing him his spot in the tournament but saving the Rangers in time. With Tommy holding him down, the Rangers squash Pumpkin Rapper with the Power Blaster. Kimberly and Tommy shrug over being forced to lose their respective contests, but console themselves in knowing that they're both winners. Bulk and Skull soon arrive to show off their new car, but their ride comes to an end when a representative of Network Standards and Practices declares Skull's win as forfeit due to his and Bulk's cheating and takes back the car. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Jason Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Timothy Guest as Monty Conte *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) and Pumpkin Rapper (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *Wendee Swan as Scorpina (voice) *??? as Network Standards and Practices Representative *??? as Vanna Elvira Notes *The episode title is a catchphrase to say when going trick or treating. *This episode was intended to have a zord fight but was omitted for time and spliced for use in Season 2's "Zedd's Monster Mash". *Tommy appears from this episode up until "Missing Green", in which he is absent for two episodes until "White Light, Part 1". *This is the first episode to reveal a character's surname, with three being revealed; those being for Kimberly (Hart), Tommy (Oliver) and Skull (Skullovitch). *The first time two different Rangers were pulled away from something important to them in the same episode (Kimberly from Trick or Treat, Tommy from his karate match). *The footage of the martial artist at the competition is repeated from the Martial Arts Expo scene from "Green With Evil: Part One", but is played in it's entirety as opposed to being cut off in it's original airing. *Scorpina briefly appears, but has no dialogue. *Kimberly and Skull coming onto the Trick or Treat set from the audience is reminiscent of how contestants do so on The Price Is Right. *Vanna Elvira is a spoof of Wheel of Fortune hostess Vanna White and Elvira, Mistress of the Dark. *Though not identified as such by name, Skull's "prisoner" costume is from —he has Valjean's prison number, 24601, written in marker on his chest. Errors *Due to Kimberly's exact choice of words while playing Trick or Treat ("Can you tell me the identities of the Power Rangers?"), the host should have been able to prevent her from getting a point—the answer would simply have been "No" and she would have gotten buzzed out. *Billy tells the Trick or Treat host that Kimberly experienced a "slight cardiac infarction", which Trini translates as "she fainted". A cardiac infarction (more properly known as a myocardial infarction) is actually a heart attack. *Bulk and Skull willingly gave up the car to the network representative, despite having seen no proof of her identity. *Jason said the other pumpkins came off when Kimberly cut his off, however, she just simply cut them off too. Songs *Go Green Ranger Go *Combat *I Will Win Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode Category:Halloween Specials